User talk:75.22.54.137/jesuslover's item shop
What up? place your orders below. Happy Customers If you are happy, satisfied with your orders then please sig for proof. Benjamin826 - ZER0-0 - ephksmi - Spaceman98751- bobo590 BCD BCD for R5 items plz. well i can't exactly do it, because i am on a lot of my friends modules but i have an idea....., you block your friends and i click the modules at the limit, then i send you what i get. fair? Clicks I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet owl '''module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 16:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ok. please click either my trio module or my pos module 8 times (that is if you have the POS seal. if not click my trio module.) i will click tomorrow. i have no clicks right now.. Great, I clicked your POS. Please click. I have a different ip. 00:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i believe you owe me one more click......it only gave me 14 brcks which ='s 7 clicks..post in the 'Happy customers' section please. Okay, I gave clicks on your trio module. 02:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) okay, thanks. please post your name in the happy customers module. Did you click? 23:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah..cool post office.... Thanks! 23:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Clicks I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet '''owl '''module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Also, doesn't it cost 4 clicks, not 8 clicks? Last order you put that it costs 8 clicks. 23:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) no. 6 clicks are normal clicks which is 2 clicks for you to buy, then on 6 clicks i use a item to click on your owl.... so i am right........ok i will click tomorrow........don't forget to post in the happy customer section. Oh..I thought those 6 item using ones don't count as item-using because I'm technically "giving you" the needed items because the elemental modules give you the items, so you aren't losing or having to build any items really. 03:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) yes but i like to have the benefit of the dought since these clicks are really cheap.....you can't find any deal like this: 3clicks for 1! Okay, did you click? I don't know because today every time I attempt to log in I get an error message :(. 15:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) no not yet....i have no clicks....i hate it when you want to do something wl clicks and you can't because you are doing something else, and when you have the stuff you have nothing to do w/ it....i owe a lot of clicks right now since the end of the contest is now..........and i bought a million things. but i will click the first thing on wednesday since that is a buisness day.. I don't get what you mean above. I've clicked on your Group Performance Module. Please do not click wednesday, click on saturday (I'm offline wednesday). Thanks! Benjamin826- 22:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) (different ip) i clicked(yesterday) PLEASE put your name in the Happy customers section. Tires You said you are low on tires? Then go to my store and buy them. I have the best tire prices at the wiki, so order up!!!!! 01:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Clicks I would like to order 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet '''mountain lion module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! Nevermind. trade can I have 2 sapphires for 2 diamonds? I don,t have room for a trade so send them if you agree. 11:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i only have 2 diamonds so if you need diamonds then i have them. if you need sapphires then i don't have them. sorry ask bobo590 if you need them tell him i told you. and you still have to send me 80 tires. that i bought from you. So Sorry, that I forgot to send the tires.sending soon. I don't need the sapphires any more, now I'm rank 5! 01:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ephksmi I would like 40 Thornax and 5 clicks on my Plastic Pellet Module. My MLN Username is ephksmi. friend me and i will send...sorry i already said no to you......i didn't know you were ordering. done. clicks can i get 30 clicks on racinjason100 s pet water bug.i paid already on totemic animals. 20:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) done. legoace342 Hello, can I order a block/click deal on a LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module (you set up module and block all your friends, then I click the module)? I know that's pretty weird, but I want to get the LEGO Universe Beetle Sticker. I have been trying to collect all the stickers and soundtracks that I can, and this is one of them. Thanks, 18:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) i am so sorry but i can not do that right now....but since i can not do it would you like 20 on any of your moudles for 5 clicks? No thanks, it's fine. Anyway, about the 20 clicks that come with my barnstar- I have LOTS of totemic feed, so I could give you all 20 clicks to your pet hawk. Would you like that better? Also, I noticed only 6 users (and I am the 6th) have contacted you on this page. Is this your secret talkpage? 00:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) no this is not my secret talk page.....it is not in my user space......it is in my bff's Clicks? May I have 30 clicks on my pet golem? Where do you want the clicks? (or you can just take them from me since you know my password...) 20:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) done..... Clicks I would like 20 clicks on my Crest of the House of Guantlets module. That would be 7 clicks (rounded). My mln username is . Thanks! 16:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. 17:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 5 heroic stories lawwy! 02:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 200 thornax/arcade could i have the 200 thornax and an arcade click? i only have my delivery arcade module. i would owe you 28 clicks right? my mln username is spaceman98751.Spaceman98751 15:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) you still have an awesome shop, but what if you had some other wokers who could trade for you so the service would be quicker. just a suggestion.Spaceman98751 18:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) oh, thanks for the tip but.....i couldn't go on the computer for a week....so i couldn't do it.....plus no one has been coming so yeah......i have friended you....please put the 28 clicks on my light worm module.....thanks.... 15:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) i understand. thanks! i will click 7 now because i used alot helping my sister, the other 21 will be tomorrow morning. Spaceman98751 16:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) all clicks done! Spaceman98751 13:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC)